Rusty Worn Nut
by Flywheel Shyster and Flywheel
Summary: Kevin needs help repairing his bike and who else to turn to but his friend Double-D? But what happens when he finds himself conflicted with his own feelings?


Kevin scratched his head in bewilderment, making his trademark red cap slide down his face. Over five years he had had his bike; repairing it, pimping it, rebuilding it but for the first time, it was going against him and he hadn't the faintest clue why.

The chain was newly installed and oiled, the wheels pumped to perfection and the overall state of the bike was of store bought conditions. But it still refused to go anywhere.

There was only one solution to his problem. He had to visit Double-D.

Exiting the garage and crossing the street, he thought about his hat-wearing friend. Still well-mannered and insanely clever, he would surely be able to help Kevin with his bike problem.

"Oh, Kevin, hello." Double-D opened the door, surprised to see the biker standing there. Adjusting the well-fitted shirt he was wearing, he smiled kindly. "What can I help you with today?"

"Bike's busted, Double-Dor- Double-D, and I ain't got a clue why. Figured you might be able to help." Kevin shoved his hands into his pockets and tried to appear as helpless as he could.

"Why, of course! Let me just gather the necessary supplies from Father's garage and we can get to the bottom of this pesky problem!" Absolutely distressed over his friend's trouble, he closed the door behind him and rushed over to the garage where he picked up a toolbox. "We have not a minute to lose!"

"Chill out, man; it's important and all but that's no reason to not enjoy the day." Kevin looked on as Double-D rushed across the street to his house, ignoring his statement completely.

"Oh, but I would enjoy it a lot more if I knew that this issue was resolved!" When Kevin had reached the garage again, his friend was already squatting down next to his beloved bike; inspecting it with skeptical eyes.

"What you think, dude?" He glanced at Double-D and immediately looked away, flushed; his friend's shirt had hiked up, revealing his bare lower back, not to mention the way his butt was sticking out in his squatting position. Sure, he'd seen some stuff in the locker room after practice but it wasn't like he really wanted to look.

"Well, it certainly appears to be in perfect condition. Upon first look, I can't really locate the source of the problem." Standing up, and pulling down the back of his shirt, he circled the bike once before placing a hand over his mouth in thought. "Exactly what is the problem anyway?"

"It doesn't go anywhere and when it does, it sounds like a damn chainsaw." Double-D nodded and reached in under his beanie to scratch his head; making a few strands of brown hair fall down. Kevin looked on in surprise; he had never known his friend to willingly reveal what was under his hat. Did this mean that he felt comfortable enough around him?

"Curious situation, I dare say." Giving Kevin a curious look, he took a firm hold of the handlebars. "May I?"

"Sure." He got on the bike, trying the pedal carefully but it wouldn't budge. "See?"

"Quite peculiar indeed. Could you try giving me a push to propel the bicycle forward?" Kevin nodded and positioned himself behind the bike, taking a hold of the frame and putting his whole weight on it. The bicycle finally moved, creaking violently as it slowly went forward. Double-D tried to use the momentum Kevin had given him to pedal but failed miserably; the bike wobbled as the speed wasn't high enough to keep it upright. Kevin saw this and was quickly there to put one hand on the handlebar and one on Double-D to avoid the whole display to fall over. "Oh, dear! Thank you, Kevin!"

"I told you it won't go anywhere."

"Yes, well, it's always good to see the problem first hand." Double-D glanced down to his shoulder where Kevin's hand was still holding him firmly. He let go, a blush spreading across his face.

"So, what's your diagnosis, Doc?" What was the matter with him; why was he acting like a little boy with a crush all of the sudden? It was just plain old Double-D!

"To begin with, I believe that coach Vincent would be ashamed about not taking better care of the old leg muscles." Of course, Double-D had joined the school's swim team as an extracurricular activity; it looked good on a college application. "Secondly, I believe the problem stems from somewhere in the pedal area. Let me take a look and I will hopefully have the answer soon."

"Take your time, man." Kevin nodded as Double-D stepped off the bike and put down the kickstand. He got down on all four and began to inspect the area around the pedals, humming as he looked closer. Kevin looked away when Double-D basically showed his butt in his face again. Was he doing this deliberately? He noticed the toolbox, left on the other side of the bike, and went to get it. He put it next to Double-D who looked up and smiled thankfully.

"Thank you, Kevin."

"Don't sweat it, man." Double-D opened the toolbox and took out a wrench, humming curiously. Kevin, on the other hand, was freaking out. What the hell was the matter with him? His bike might finally have been done for and all he could focus on was how well-toned Double-D looked. Maybe that was it, maybe he was just admiring what the swimming had done to his friend's body? Yeah, yeah; that must've been it. Except that he felt something he had only ever felt when he thought about Nazz. "Hey, how's it going?"

"Nothing yet. Soon though, hopefully." Was it the way his behind almost seemed to sway around as he tinkered with the bike? Kevin didn't know what to think anymore; the fact that he was even having these thoughts about one of his friends was... Freaky. He had never thought about another boy in _that _way and the thought of, say, Rolf or Eddy made him shudder in disgust. But there was something about Double-D that just... Seemed right. He was more sensitive in more ways than most and just didn't feel as masculine as his team mates, for example.

So... What?

"Aha!" He jumped a little when Double-D stood up, holding up the culprit of the problem in a victorious gesture. "A rusty worn nut, as always!"

"Oh... Hey, cool." Kevin couldn't hide the blush when he saw that overjoyed smile with the gap in it and the fact that Double-D's shirt once again had hiked up, revealing his midriff. If his friend noticed, he didn't let on.

"Yes! I exchanged it with a new one and the bicycle should run as smooth as ever!" He reached out and grabbed Kevin's arm, firmly putting the rusty worn nut in his hand while pulling his shirt back down. "Would you like to try it out?"

"Uhm, maybe later, man. But, you know, thanks." Kevin scratched his head, embarrassed over the fact that he was feeling something in his lower regions that wasn't really appropriate.

"Oh, it was nothing, really. So, what are your plans now?"

"I dunno, man; just gonna hang out and watch TV or something." Double-D smiled slyly, his eyes traveling up and down Kevin which made the boy even more confused.

"Would you like some company?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever, I guess..." Kevin blinked nervously and started to walk towards the door connecting the garage to the house.

"Marvelous!" He opened the door and went through but stopped when he got an eerie feeling. He turned and saw Double-D staring at him with hungry eyes.

"Hey, what's up, man?" Kevin stuttered out as Double-D took a step closer.

"Why; you, from the looks of it." Double-D lowered his eyes and Kevin did too, looking down on the bulge in his pants.

"Oh, shit! I'm sorry, man; I was thinking of-" He was interrupted when Double-D pushed him up against the wall and kissed him hard. Running his hands through the red-head's hair, knocking his cap off, he moaned.

"It's quite alright. I feel the same way." Kevin was thoroughly confused and was about to say so when Double-D all of the sudden grabbed him through the fabrics of his pants. "Words are not necessary, Kevin; let's just focus on making the music for now." In a single move, the jock's pants and underwear were pulled off; springing his erection from its fabric prison.

* * *

"Oh, my..." The teal-haired teacher's eyes widened in surprise; moistening his lips using his tongue. He quickly read through the rest of the story and tugged at his collar. Frantically rummaging around the desk, he found the red felt-tip marker and pulled off the cap; rapidly scribbling something in the top corner of the paper before looking up, eyes zooming over the class in front of him. "Ed Firefly?!"

"Yes, sir!" A boy, with an unhealthy yellow tint to his skin, looked up; smiling widely absentmindedly. The teacher quickly stood up, readjusted his pants and stalked over to the boy's desk; slamming the paper down in front of him with a manic grin.

"Triple A plus! I've never read something this good in my entire life!" The majority of the class halted their activities and looked up dumbstruck; how in the name of all that is holy was that possible? Ed, the simple-headed boy who never seemed to pay attention to anything in particular, got a grade higher than D?

"Thank you, Mr. Goldberg!" The young Ed took off his glasses and looked upon the shining red mark on his paper with great pride.

"I will be right back!" Mr. Goldberg rushed back to his desk, searched through the mess of papers that covered it and sprinted out the door; rabidly raving about the paper in his hand.

"Congratulations on your grade, Ed!" His best friend, Double-D, leaned in and patted him supportingly on the arm. "May I read what you've written?"

"Of course, Double-D!" He handed the top-graded paper to his friend who instantly emerged himself in it.

"Oh, Kevin appears to be the protagonist in this story!"

"Hey, Lumpy; what the hell did you write to get Goldberg in such an uproar?" His other best friend, Eddy, called his attention to the other side of him; a skeptical eyebrow raised.

"I say, Ed; I'm flattered that I get the honor to make an appearance!" Double-D commented, so far enjoying the literature.

"A lot was borrowed from a story Sarah is following on the internet! The rest was easy!"

"She's into that kinda stuff? For real?" Eddy stuck his tongue out in disgust. He didn't really have anything against people who liked it, or people who swung that way, but that didn't mean that he had to like the subject more than necessary.

"She says the love is fluffier and tenderer than anything else!" Ed gave himself a hug; thinking that the only thing fluffier and tenderer would be a bunny. Or a warm puppy.

"While my characterization is a bit stereotypical, I must say that this is- My... Was sticking out?" Double-D grew quiet and stared bewildered at the paper, reading on in silence.

"Yeah, fluffier perhaps..." Eddy tapped his pencil frustratingly against the table; his own story was overdue the hand-in date, mostly because he felt really uncomfortable thinking about two guys doing it. "I don't get why we gotta do this assignment at all. I mean; I'm all for equality between everyone as much as the next guy but do we really have to write a damn story about it?"

"If we can start undoing the prejudice towards repressed groups of people in schools today then the generations of tomorrow will grow up in a world John Lennon would be proud of, Eddy." The only thing Ed got in response to this unusual statement of wisdom and clarity was a blank stare.

"... What?"

"Imagine, Eddy; imagine and the world will be a better place."

"... You take your vitamins this morning, Ed?"

"I did indeed, Eddy!" He grinned widely and looked over at Double-D who looked like an aneurysm was due any moment now. "What do you think, Double-D? Pretty snazzy, huh?"

"Yeah, Sockhead; what'd you think of Monobrow's story of unicorns and rainbows?" Eddy raised an eyebrow when his friend didn't say anything, instead gripping the paper in his hands harder. "Yo, Sockhead?"

"Double-D?" Ed picked up his pen and poked his friend in the side with it. This caused a reaction no one was expecting from the otherwise calm and collected boy.

"WHAT IN HEAVEN'S NAME- _SWIM TEAM?!_ WELL-TONED **_POSTERIORS_**?! AND THE **ABSURDITY** OF THE **PROMISCUITY** IS JUST-" Launching into a frenzied state where every other syllable came out stuttered, not to mention the saliva that shot everywhere, Double-D violently tore the paper into a thousand little pieces which landed all over his desk in smutty little piles. "ED, WHEREVER DID YOU GET THE INSPIRATION FOR THIS?! IS THIS SOME SORT OF- **IS THIS A TWISTED DESIRE OF YOUR PART?!**"

"Nope." The writer of the paper simply grinned in response, not really understanding his friend's reaction; it was nothing but fiction after all.

"Calm your shit there, Double-D; what's the fucking problem? It can't be that bad!" Eddy stared at his friend, seriously questioning the boy's sanity; as did the rest of the classroom.

"NOTHING AT ALL; THERE'S NO PROBLEM WHATSOEVER! Not anymore, at least..." Double-D sunk deflated back into his chair, sighing as he looked upon the confetti he had created; ashamed over his outburst. "Ed, I apologize profoundly for my overreaction and I'm sorry I tore up the first A you've ever received."

"No worries, Double-D; Mr. Goldberg always makes copies of our works." His friend's eyes widened at the carefree remark.

"_Pardon?_"

"Oh, class; I've worked the copying machine into the damn ground but it was sooo worth it!" The door to the classroom flew open and Mr. Goldberg threw himself into the room, balancing an enormous stack of papers in his arms. "Ed here has written the masterpiece of the century that I swear to God has changed my life! I made quadruple copies for everybody so you can always carry one with you wherever you go! Pay special attention to how the two interact with each other!"

"Sweet! I really wanna know what made you flip your shit, Double-D!" Eddy greedily threw himself on the paper their teacher excitedly handed to him, his eyes quickly sweeping across the paper.

"I am totally shipping KevEdd now!" The teal-haired man continued down the rows of desks, basically throwing copies of Ed's story in the students' faces.

"What the fuck is KevEdd? Hey, Sockhead; if you don't want your copies, can I have them?"

"... Dear lord." Double-D pulled his beanie down over his face, his head falling to the desk as snickers and laughs erupted all around the classroom. "... Fuck my life."


End file.
